A Worthwhile Investment
by cheekymonkey06
Summary: Kathryn Janeway makes wise use of all her replicator rations. Warning: Toy use


Captain Janeway, is a woman with a steel resolve, and unheard of self-control, but in the end still a woman. A woman with needs. She had been saving up her replicator rations for an entire year, eating Neelix's horrible concoctions, and skipping much needed cups of coffee. This would make all those little annoyances worth it.

Heat pooled low in her belly as her fingers danced over the replicator input screen. The Clit Kisser 2000 popped up.

"Why do these things always have the most ridiculous names?" She muttered and rolled her eyes.

"_The Clit Kisser 2000, the most realistic oral sex simulator on the market! This top of the line toy offers 52 pleasure programs that you can combine and personalize for optimum pleasure. The Clit Kisser 2000 comes with several fantastic built in features, such as: Motion sensitive response (that's right! It takes its cues from you!), Temperature and moisture simulation (you won't be able to tell the difference from the real thing!)", It can be programed as male or female!_

Having read all features she could tolerate, she quickly read through the instructions. The Captain shifted awkwardly from foot to foot before punching the necessary button for it to materialize. She ruffled her fingers through her hair, and pressed a palm to her reddening cheek, before covering her mouth, barely managing to suppress the hysterical laughter bubbling up in her throat. There in all its _very_ hot pink glory was the Clit Kisser 2000. Kathryn tilted her head to the side and studied the toy. It was diamond shaped and looked to be about the size of her palm. She gingerly picked it up and flipped it over, it seemed to be a mostly featureless diamond of silicone with the exception of the detachable remote. Kathryn took a deep breath, and clamped down on the urge to giggle nervously as she strode to her bedroom.

She undressed quickly, pushing the slight awkwardness she felt aside. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she picked up the remote and began scrolling through the programs, skin heating at the explicit descriptions of each. A sharp throb rocked her core as she read program 17. This was the one, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, she laid back, placed the silicon diamond over her core, and pressed 'begin program'.

A sharp gasp flew from Kathryn's mouth as two tendrils erupted from the sides of the diamond and encircled her hips. Her head snapped back onto the pillows and a husky moan flew from her throat as she felt the hot, rough lick of a phantom tongue. Sweat beaded on freckled skin as Kathryn's hips rocked in time with the sweet caresses. Moist heat pulled relentlessly at her clit, bringing her higher and higher with each swirl and sharp pulse of suction. She was so close, but she knew it would not end here. The program she chose would bring her to the summit, but not let her fall, not yet anyway.

It went on like this for what seemed like hours, her heels planted firmly on the bed, frantically thrusting her hips trying to find that missing piece that would throw her over. The finely tuned instrument keeping her on a knife's edge, backing off enough to cool her need, so it could begin the delicious torment anew.

Tears pricked Kathryn's eyes as the newest onslaught of sweet torture began. Every muscle in her body was quivering with need and her voice was raw and strained. There was something different about these caresses, this was it. Kathryn rolled until she was kneeling on the bed, she gripped the headboard as a powerful pulse of suction caused her to buck forward harshly. Her hips rocked against her phantom lover and she shivered as sweat slid slowly over her breast and down her stomach. Rhythmic swirling turned into deep pulls, and Kathryn's body froze as her thighs began to shake uncontrollably. The muscles in her arms stood out in sharp relief as she gripped the headboard, her head tipped back onto her shoulders, she panted sharply three times, and she was there. A keening wail echoed off the walls of her bedroom, as her entire body shuddered in time with wave after wave of white hot pleasure.

The sated redhead collapsed to her back, as the caressed gentled, slowed, and finally stopped. Reaching a trembling hand between her legs, she found the release switch which pulled the tendrils back to their resting place and let the pink diamond fall away from her body.

One thought entered her mind as she lay there, perspiration cooling her flushed skin.

"Worth every ration."


End file.
